The Dance of the Demons A Trafalgar Law x OC Story (((ON HOLD)))
by FoalanTonks
Summary: Foalan is a cold-hearted, distant, and foul-mouthed girl with a mysterious past. She gets caught by Trafalgar Law after she tried to rob his submarine. Now living the life of a pirate, she has a lot to deal with. Fights, Old Enemies, Her Past, Who She Is, and Love! (And other less important but still stressful stuff.) I don't know if I'll continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

Foalan walked down the street, eyes downcast, one eye covered by the cloak's shadow, the other hidden behind raven black hair. She walked into a small tavern near the docks, The Black Pepper Chest. The bar was dimly lit, bulky men reclined in their chairs, drinking away at the bitter smelling liquid. Foalan seemed to drift over to the bar and sat in a shadowed corner. "What can I get you?" the middle-aged bartender asked. "One room and some vodka" Foalan responded, her voice sounding melodious and pure. "Are you sure you wouldn't just want some water?" the bartender asked as he slid a key across the bar to her. "I'm sure." Her voice seemed cold and a dark aura seemed to begin to form round the cloaked woman.

Foalan sipped her drink, the burning sensation she felt as the liquid slid down her throat refreshed her. Her eye snapped over to the door as it opened and she watched as a large group of pirates walked in…In matching jumpsuits? With a walking bear? Foalan blinked rapidly, then her eyes snapped over to the only man (besides the giant and the bear) who wasn't wearing a white jumpsuit. 'Trafalgar Law' she recognized his face from the bounty posters. A ghost of a smirk crossed her lips; this would be interesting to see. Many of the men in the bar quickly left when they saw the smirking face of one of the feared supernovas. The only people besides the pirate crew and Foalan were the middle-aged bartender and some drunken men in the corner that looked about ready to pass out. Foalan watched from under her cloak as the men bought rooms and then began to settle into the chairs and drink. "Noisy aren't they" Foalan mumbled as she seemed to fade into the background and maneuver her way over to the door. The cool, salty breeze ruffled her hood as she walked into an alley, "I'll just let them drink themselves stupid while we go explore they're ship." "Sound good WhiteFang?" Foalan asked to seemingly no one before a quiet bark emanated from her cloak. Foalan pulled out her small wolf from a pocket in her cloak. The black and white colored wolf stared at her intently. 'Don't get caught' the wolf stated simply before spreading it's wings and jumping into the air, growing in size as it flew into the air.

Foalan walked lazily to the docks and quickly found The Heart Pirate's sub. Smirking she walked up the gangplank onto the subs deck. She picked the lock to get inside the sub and walked down the halls quietly and carefully. Getting caught was defiantly not a good idea, Trafalgar Law was known for his cruelty. With that in mind Foalan began looking through the subs many many many many rooms. In a matter of only an hour and a half Foalan had a burlap sack on her back with food, water, and some money in it. 'And I was hoping to kill someone' Foalan thought with a smirk, Trafalgar Law wasn't the only one known for being cruel.

As she walked toward the gangplank, a voice emanated from the shadows, calm and cold, "And where do you think you are going?" the voice inquired coldly. Foalan stopped and turned around calmly. "To sleep" she stated blankly to Trafalgar Law as he stepped out of the shadows. "I'm afraid that I can't let you do that." He stated coolly. Foalan just stared at him, no expression on her face. "Penguin, Shachi, please take care of this pest." "Aye captain" two voices responded in unison. Foalan examined each man as they stepped out of the shadows. She assumed the man with the Penguin hat was… Penguin. She couldn't see his eye or hair color, but she guessed blond. Shachi was a ginger who wore sunglasses… at night… She watched as the two men got into fighting stances, she placed the sack on the ground and stood up straight. Her fight or flight instinct kicked in. Fight, Flight? Fight.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

Chapter 2 The Fight

Thank you so much for the reviews~! I said if I got some reviews I would continue the story. I will try my best to update regularly. Also no promises, but I will do my best to make longer chapters.

Reviews

Guest 124: Thank you very much and as I said above I will do my best to make the chapters longer.

Hemus: Well here's the next chapter, and thank you for the compliment

10th Squad 3rd Seat: I like WhiteFang too; I'm trying to make sure Foalan isn't Mary Sue and so to answer your question, yes she is good, but, as you might learn later she doesn't have much… control…

On with the story now, my duckies~!

Foalan slid into a fighting stance. This would be quick as long as Trafalgar Law didn't interfere. His devil fruit power would be very troublesome and what with her wounded shoulder, things might not end in her favor. '_Damn Marines, shooting me in the fucking shoulder.'_ Foalan thought venomously. Her mind snapped back to the battle at hand when she heard Penguin-hat release a battle cry and rush her. Baring her teeth, showing off sharp canines, she dodged the swift kick aimed at her head. Always keeping an eye on Law's position, Foalan began blocking Penguin-hats move. Another battle cry alerted her just in the nick of time when the ginger wearing glasses came at her right side with a swift chop. She dodged his attack, but got a massive punch to her face.

'_Damn, my lip's busted'_ Foalan thought unhappily. Baring her teeth again she delivered a round-house kick to the ginger's side that sent him ramming into the penguin-hat man. Smirking slightly, Foalan rushed them, the gleam of a dagger in her hand. _'When did she…?'_ both men thought in unison. They saw a flash of movement and blinked in awe at they saw their captain blocking the dagger with the sheath of his nodachi, a lazy smirk plastered to his face. Foalan growled and saw the surprise in his eyes when stormy gray met blood red. Recovering quicker than expected, Law kicked her on the side of her thigh. _'Shit, that hurt.' _Foalan thought gasping before using Law's weight to push herself back.

Law smirked, '_what a shame, I thought she might actually be a worthy opponent….' _Suddenly, he saw the gleam of daggers, about six, flying towards him, '_This is too easy I don't even need to use my devil fruit power.' _Law thought. He dodged, but was surprised to feel that one of the daggers nicked his arm. He snapped back to the fight when he saw the red eyed woman charging him with… two katanas? '_Where did those even come from?_' He thought to himself. Law quickly unsheathed his nodachi and blocked her attack, eyes widening slightly when he felt himself being pushed back slightly. '_She's stronger than I thought, her cloak gets in the way a lot, I guess that's where the katanas came from…'_ Law turned his body, causing the woman to stumble forward. With an arching movement of his arm, Law sliced her neck from behind.

The wave of air caused by his slash made her now ruined cloak and hood flutter to the ground silently. What Law saw shocked him. The woman had straight waist length black hair the covered her right eye, her visible eyes was crimson red. She was wearing skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black combat boots, belts strapped two swords to each side of her waist and two empty sheaths were on her back. Other belts clung to her body gleaming with daggers of many different shapes and sizes. But that's not what shocked Law, no, what shocked Law was the fact that she had… black wolf ears? And a tail? And… black wings with white streaks...? "What the fuck?! Sachi and Penguin screamed in disbelief. Foalan just growled and attacked again.

"Demon Slash!" she yelled as she swung her swords a large blackish-red gash racing in the air towards Law. Law's eyes widened then he dodged the strange wave, the end just missing him by an inch. Law then noticed the blood on her right shoulder and wing. _'So, she was in a fight before this?' _Law asked himself. '_This girl is very interesting…'_ Foalan eyed him warily as his smirk widened slightly, '_What is he thinking…?'_ She could always read his mind but, it took too much energy and if she did it would make her vulnerable to the other two men standing there in shock. '_They've already seen my ears and tail, now I have to kill them.' _Foalan turned towards the two men, "Die." Was all she said before throwing some daggers at them, dripping with a strange purple liquid. To her dismay they dodged the daggers easily.

Then a whoosh of air alerted her that Trafalgar Law was once again, trying to cut her. '_Annoying bastard' _she thought. Foalan ducked down a swept her leg out, knocking him down and smirking when he hit the ground with thud. She then flipped away from him and raised her fist into the air, with a flourish she unclenched her hand and swept it into the air. The ground began to shake slightly and all men watched wide-eyed as thorny vines shot out of the ground. Law growled and swung his nodachi slicing the thorny vines, blooming black roses. "Room" he yelled watching as the blue dome covered the area. He was able to cover the entire sub and the area where the vines were coming from. Not dwelling on the fact that he was able to cover a large amount of area easily, he swung his nodachi, effectively cutting the vines and watching in satisfaction as the black rose vines dropped to the ground, dead.

Foalan just sighed, then clapped her hands together and slapped them on the ground, "Mist Call!" she yelled and Law watched as mist formed out of nowhere taking shape. "WhiteFang we have a problem." She said. Law's jaw dropped slightly when he saw a mist wolf with wings say back, "Well can you handle it on your own? The pups are missing and DawnRunner is about to go crazy if we can't find them." "I'll be fine I guess, but they've seen my wings." "Ok-" WhiteFang never got to finish as he watched Foalan's misty figure crumple to the ground and the mist dissipated. "Get her to the ship Bepo." The voice of Trafalgar Law rang in her head. "Aye Captain!" a voice she had never heard before responded. "Sachi and Penguin get the crew into their rooms and report back here." Law ordered. "Aye!" they responded in unison. Foalan felt her body leave the ground and felt something… fuzzy? '_The white bear in the orange jumpsuit' _she thought before slipping into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 Foalan

I love getting reviews~ (Le hint hint) Anyway, I was thinking about it and I decided that I'm going to have short chapters, that way I can update every few days and it won't get in my way. If I do make a chapter long then Yay Me~! When January rolls around it won't be as easy to update my story, I'll be pretty busy. But, I will do my best! :3 You can probably tell that Foalan has quite a potty-mouth. In this chapter I hope you can learn more about her, to avoid making her Mary-Sue, I want to give her a bad past and some disorders. Any ideas?

Reviews

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yes, Bepo can do that ;) I think that was my favorite part, Bepo pulling a sneak attack!

Mistress Wiggle: Thank you very much for the advice. It's very helpful to me. I hope to edit the chapters later so they might be more detailed. And true, she can't have eaten the devil fruit that Jabuya ate; it's a bit of a surprise although there is a spoiler in my story. Let's see if anyone can find it.

Guest 124: Sorry about that, I forgot to mention that Bepo pulled a sneak attack.

Portgas D. Paula: Thank you very much, I do try to update whenever possible.

I do not own One Piece.

Chapter 3- Foalan

Foalan stared into the darkness, listening to the voice of her father. "_Foalan, before you fight your opponent, always remember to do a Soul Check." _Her father's voice resonated through the darkness. _"A Soul Check? What's that daddy?" _she heard the voice of her younger self. "_A Soul Check is when you close your eyes and focus your energy in reading the souls of your enemies. That way you can get some basic information about them and it tells you how many people you're up against." _"That's what I forgot…" Foalan mumbled into the darkness, "If I did a Soul Check I would have known the damn bear was there…" Foalan sighed then turned and began walking away from where the voices came from, hearing her father's voice was just too painful for her.

There was a flash of light and Foalan's eyes fluttered open. Laying perfectly still Foalan took in her surroundings. Metal ceiling, blank metal walls, harsh white light coming from the fluorescent light above. The Heart Pirates submarine. '_Shit'_ was all Foalan could think.

That's when Foalan winced slightly; she had a skull crushing headache, bruised thigh, and busted lip, oh and let's not forget her damn shoulder and wing from the gunshot. Curtsy of the marines. Suddenly Foalan became aware that she didn't have her cloak… which meant her ears and tail was visible… Foalan caught movement out of the corner of her eye, tensing she felt around for her daggers, but found none. '_Damn it'_ Foalan scowled slightly. "Oh you're awake" a voice said, but this wasn't the voice of Trafalgar Law, that she could tell. This voice sounded… concerned? Well, that was new. "Yeah" was all she mumbled, pushing herself up and ignoring her headache. "Here take this; it should help with your headache." "Thank you" she replied taking the pill and glass from the man at her bedside.

"I thought Mr. Trafalgar was both the captain and the doctor?" she inquired. "Oh he is I'm just his assistant." "I'm Aaron." He said introducing himself. Foalan just nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked. "Yes I was fighting Mr. Trafalgar and two others, and then the bear snuck up on me and knocked me out." She replied. That was Penguin and Sachi you were fighting, they're the subs head mechanics.

"The man with the penguin hat is named Penguin?" she asked. "Yep" he replied in a chirpy tone. '_Why's he so happy?' _Foalan thought blankly. Foalan finally thought to take in Aaron's appearance, short cropped brown hair, covered by a white wool cap with the words Doc. in large white print, simple brown eyes stared at her. Then a thought dawned on Foalan… why was she on the sub and not dead? "Uhm, Mr. Aaron…?" "Yeah?" he asked. "Why am I here?" Foalan asked.

Law's POV

Law sat in his office, staring blankly at the paperwork in front of him. He didn't feel like doing this right now, but his grumpy old navigator said it was 'Very damn important' so Law went into his office and tried to get it done. But, his thoughts would always drift to the woman asleep in the infirmary. She was interesting… She was obviously strong and cunning. He was curious about her past… and of course the ears, tail, and wings. '_How did she get injured?'_ Law questioned, well, not how. He already knew it was a gunshot wound; he removed the bullet from her wing. It was the fact of why she was shot. Was she robbing a different place or was she chased down for something…? Law had no idea, but he knew one thing for sure. This woman would join his crew, whether she wanted to or not.

Foalan's POV

"Hell no!" Foalan yelled, "I'm not joining that jackass's crew!" "Captain isn't all that bad." Aaron protested. "I don't care!" "I'm not going to be part of his crew!" Foalan retorted. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice." A calm voice stated bluntly from the door. Foalan looked over to see none other than Trafalgar Law. She scowled darkly at him. "Am I supposed to listen to you?" "Captain" she asked sarcastically. "Law scowled slightly before his smirk returned, "If you want to stay alive, then yes, you should." Law replied. She just stared at him with a bored expression. Fear didn't seem to be in her vocabulary. That pissed Law off a little bit. Suddenly he saw the woman in front of him stiffen as she glanced down at her clothes. "What am I wearing?" she inquired, a hint of confusion and anger in her voice. "Shorts and a tank top." Law replied with a large smirk, she just now noticed? "And how did I get in the shorts and tank top?" Foalan asked angrily, gesturing to the yellow tank top and black shorts. "Miss…" Law paused. "Tonks." "Foalan Tonks." She said. "Miss. Tonks" Law continued, "I can dissect a marine while he is still conscious and hold him down with my eyes closed." "I'm pretty sure I can get you into a pair of shorts and a tank top without looking." Law chuckled. "I'm not saying that's what I did…" Law smirked when he saw the embarrassed blush flood her lightly tanned face.

"So when do we get to the next island?" Foalan coughed, trying to change the subject before she strangled the infuriating man in front of her. "I have things to do and people to see, none of that includes being a pirate." She stated. "We'll be at the next island in half a month, so, make yourself comfortable; you'll be with us for quite a while." Law stated. "Also, good luck escaping when we dock, I'm telling you now that it's best you not even try, for your sake." Law said smirking. "I'll remember that when I'm gone." Foalan replied staring at him boredly. "We'll see." Was his response, turning to leave the room. "Nice tattoos by the way." Law stated with a smirk before leaving the room.

"Jackass" Foalan mumbled. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Aaron said nervously gesturing for her to follow him to the door. Foalan just got up and walked with Aaron down the hall. After walking down a flight of stairs and winding around many dull hallways they finally made it to Foalan's new room. "Here it is." Aaron stated, "Your stuff is already in there and there should be some clothes in the drawer." He informed. "Thank you Mr. Aaron." Foalan replied with a small nod. She walked into the room and closed the door, waiting until she heard the medical assistant's footsteps fade away.

Foalan observed the room, single bed, small dresser, lamp, chest in the corner, her weapons belt hanging on a hook near the end of the bed and her katanas leaning against the wall. '_I'm ready to kill someone… preferably that jackass of a captain.'_ Foalan thought with a scowl. He saw her in nothing up her bra and panties, (she prayed he didn't mess with those) took her hostage on his sub, ordered her to join his crew, then openly stated that she had tattoos! Foalan sighed and sat on the bed. '_I need to meditate'_ she thought. So, that's what she did until Penguin (what a weird name) came to get her for dinner. She sat there; feeling exposed wearing a bright colored tank top and shorts.

'_High testosterone levels much?' _Foalan thought sarcastically. The men were staring at her like a bunch of horny dogs. Foalan wrinkled her nose in disgust. Here she was exposing her ears and tail, looking like, in her opinion, a freak and all the men could do were stare at her chest and ass. Foalan just focused on eating her steak strips and asparagus. But, that was a little hard when some brave men came striding over to her and sat down next to and near her. Her mind began planning ways to injure, kill, and/or escape from the men back to her room. "Hey there." One of the men greeted, "You must be the new crewmember." He stated. "No I'm just a… guest" Foalan responded. "Aw what a shame, you're so cute." Another flirted with her shamelessly, was that a French accent? Foalan just stood up and excused herself, giving her plate to the cook and leaving the room. Unaware of the stare from a certain pirate captain.

Law's POV

"She's going to be difficult…" Law stated aloud. "She doesn't seem too bad" Bepo said. "Yeah, she seems nice, just anti-social… and not very trusting." Aaron stated. "She has a really good round-house kick though…" Sachi grumbled rubbing his side. "Yeah" Penguin agreed rubbing his head.

I enjoyed writing this chapter it was really fun. I don't think I'm going to post anything tomorrow though. I'm feeling kinda blocked. I love hearing from readers. Ideas and opinions are always welcome. I'm trying to make sure the crew doesn't go all OOC, but I do apologize if that happens. Could anyone figure out that I used a movie quote in there? It's from the movie Knight and Day. Haha It's a good movie.

I do not own the movie Knight and Day either.


	4. Chapter 4 The Heart Pirates

Unfortunately I didn't get many reviews I'm also having trouble with this chapter and figuring out what disorder(s) Foalan should have… I'm warning you now; this chapter probably isn't that good. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! Only my OC- Foalan.

Chapter 4- Getting Used to the Heart Pirates

After the whole dinner ordeal Foalan stayed in her room, cleaning and organizing everything. Which wasn't much. So, Foalan thought about how to replace her cloak. She wasn't too keen about walking around flashing her tail and ears. Her wings weren't much of an issue. She could make those literally, melt into her body. '_I guess that's how Law saw my tattoos; I must have absorbed my wings in my sleep…'_ Foalan pondered the thought of Law seeing her tattoos. Bad mood activated… Foalan lay on her bed scowling at the ceiling. '_There's no point sulking here, I should let my wings get some fresh air… hopefully they'll heal faster then.' _Foalan thought trying to be optimistic; she had a habit of over thinking things and bringing up memories of her past. Not something she wanted to do.

After about ten minutes of wandering around the sub, trying to avoid the crew members and Law, Foalan finally made it to the deck. She let out a content sigh as a cool breeze flowed through her hair. '_I hate small spaces… this is so much better than that damn submarine.'_ Foalan thought, leaning against the railing. She stared at the sun; watching it sink slowly, it looked like it was disappearing under the water. As Foalan's thoughts drifted away to her sanctuary she began to sing softly.

"_Here's the day you hoped would never come._

_Don't feed me violence,_

_Just run with me through rows of _

_Speeding Cars_

_The paper cuts_

_The cheating lovers_

_The coffee's never strong enough_

_I know you think it's more than just bad luck…_

_There, there baby_

_It's just textbook stuff_

_It's just the ABC's _

_Of growing up…_

_Now, now darlin'_

_Oh don't lose your head_

_Cause none of us were angels_

_And you know I love you_

_Yeah._

Law's POV

Law stood in the doorway of the small abandoned room that Foalan was supposed to be in. "Penguin, check to see if anyone's seen her." Law ordered calmly, he knew she couldn't fly with her wing damaged. He wanted to ask her a few questions, like why and how the hell her wings _went INTO her back_. That was just weird to see, and Law had seen a lot of weird things on his travel towards the One Piece. Law sighed and walked towards the deck, he needed some fresh air and hopefully find his newest crew member. He walked up the stairs and as soon as he opened the door, he saw the figure of Foalan leaning against the railing, looking at the sunset. As we silently walked closer, he blinked in surprise… she was singing. He listened as she sang a song he didn't recognize.

"_-And you know I love you_

_Yeah."_

Law smirked slightly, "Nice voice." He commented offhandedly. Foalan whirled around surprised he was there. He smirked in amusement at the embarrassed blush on her face. "Yeah thanks…" she mumbled quietly. "Why are you out here?" Law asked. Foalan just scowled, over the embarrassment of being caught singing and turned away in defiance. This made Law frown, she was a member of his crew whether she liked it or not, in other words, she had to listen to him, plain and simple. "Miss Tonks, I suggest you not get on my bad side, or you won't live as long as you hope too." Foalan sighed, not in the mood to argue with the infuriating man behind her. She turned and answered with a bored expression, "I needed to let my wings get some fresh air." Law glanced down at the black and white wings to see them slightly outstretched, the breeze ruffling her feathers. Sometimes the crew and him forgot she even had wings, a tail, and even the ears. '_She's only been here a day too…' _Law thought. "Speaking of your wings, as soon as I finished removing the bullet, your wings… melted into your back." Law stated. "Yeah, they do that sometimes, it helps me sleep better." She answered his obvious question. Law just nodded his head, content with the answer.

Foalan sat in her room, leaning against the wall thinking about her most recent conversation with Law. He and the crew treated her like a normal person; they didn't look at her like she was a freak. Lastly she was able to have a decent conversation with the usually infuriating man. Foalan started to wonder how WhiteFang was doing, he was almost like her guardian, when he got word that his mate was freaking out over the fact their pups ran off he had to go see if they were ok. Foalan smiled at the thought of the three young pups. They were always getting into trouble. Blade and Slash had the habit of messing with almost every wolf in the pack, and Chaos had the habit of doing just what her name said- cause chaos, lastly there was little Shadow. Shadow was the smallest out of her brothers and sister, she loved to wander off and explore. DawnRunner really had a lot on her hands… paws. Foalan yawned; she quickly changed into a T-shirt and black shorts going past the knee… she didn't want the boys thinking she was some whore. '_I fucking hate short shorts…'_ Foalan's nose wrinkled in disgust. She slipped off her boots and slid under the covers of her small bed, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Law's POV

Law sat in his office, thinking. It didn't add up, Foalan was obviously strong, not just the whole plant thing, she could use two-sword-style and martial arts. '_She must have a bounty!'_ Law thought. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out all the bounty posters from the last few newspapers. He never really took the time to look through them all. He sifted through the pile, looking for a picture that even vaguely resembled Foalan. Law blinked in surprise when he actually found it.

Black Blood Rose

180,000,000 beri's

Law smirked slightly; sure it was small compared to most pirates in the New World but, it was still a nice bounty. Leaning back in his chair with a lazy smirk Law was glad he took Foalan with him. Now it was just a matter of making sure she stayed.

Foalan woke up to the sound of an unfamiliar voice yelling at her to 'Get her butt up, she had work to do' Foalan's brows furrowed in confusion before remembering she was a pirate now, whether she liked it or not. She sighed and slipped out of bed, shivering when her feet touched the cold metal floor of the sub. She shuffled over to the door, opening it slowly. She saw a rather large man standing at her, his blond hair covered by his dark blue cap, stained with oil and grease. "What time is it?" she asked groggily, "About seven or so." He responded with a light glare. '_What crawled up his ass and died?' _Foalan thought, trying not to scowl.

"I'm Bryan, captain told me to wake you up and bring you to him." Bryan said with a light scoff. "Oh ok, I'll be out in a sec." Foalan responded. Bryan just rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently. Foalan shut the door and changed into a black T-shirt and dark jeans, slipping on her boots and brushing her hair. She took her time to apply some eye-liner and mascara. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her 'Captain' she scowled at the thought of him telling her what to do.

"Hurry up in there!" Bryan yelled through the door. "I'm coming." She responded walking over to the door. "What the hell took so long?" Bryan asked unhappily, starting to walk down the hall. Foalan just shrugged. Finally they reached Law's office, Bryan knocked on the door and shoved her in unceremoniously when they heard Law tell them to come in. Bryan walked away with a light scowl on his face and closed the door behind him. Just her and Law in the office… and the awkward silence. She frowned slightly, what could he possibly need? '_He's probably going to question me about my powers' _Foalan scowled at the thought. She did NOT want to talk about her powers. "Miss Tonks." Law snapped her from her thoughts. "Yeah?" she asked warily. Law frowned slightly at her rudeness but continued, "Do you have any abilities?" Law asked. "Uhm define abilities." Foalan responded. "Talents, hobbies?" He responded. Foalan resisted the urge to sigh in relief. "I can sew." she blurted out without thinking. "I see." Was all he said as a look of deep thought passed over his face. Foalan waited tensely. "Well, I suppose you'll be the Heart Pirate's seamstress." Law stated. "Hell no" Foalan replied defiantly. "Then how about our singer?" Law inquired with a smirk. "No." Foalan replied with a scowl. "Too bad, seamstress or singer." "Your choice." Law stated. Foalan growled quietly, "Seamstress." She replied grudgingly. "Good." Law said, "at the next island we'll get what you need." Law declared. Foalan just scowled. "You may go Miss Tonks." Law said. Foalan just huffed and left the room, slamming the door just to annoy him. '_So much for the chance of a civil conversation.' _Foalan thought with a frown. She walked into the galley silently, getting back into the habit of fading into the shadows. She was an assassin after all.

The galley was empty; the cook was in the kitchen, cleaning off plates. She walked into the kitchen and over to the sink, "excuse me" she said, unsure of what to say to the man, she didn't even know his name after all. The man whirled around, holding a serving spoon over his head, like he was going to whack her with it. He blinked when he saw it was her. "What?" he asked gruffly. "Uhm… is there anything to eat?" He blinked down at her then turned and walked over to a counter, grabbing a bowl and spoon. He then walked over to a pot on the stove and scooped some oatmeal into the bowl. "'Ere" he said gruffly, handing her the bowl. "Thanks, I'm Foalan by the way." She said. "I'm Joseph, call me Joe." He responded. "Ok." She said giving him a small smile; she might as well make an effort to gain SOME social skills. She walked into the galley to eat her food. She blinked when she saw Penguin and Sachi walk in, talking loudly. "Hey Joe!" Sachi called, "Could we get some food?!" he yelled. Foalan's eyes widened as she saw the serving spoon fly through the air and hit Sachi in the head, before flying back to Joe. "Shut up, yer too loud." Joe said. After Sachi and Penguin got there food, they turned around and saw her for the first time. She could see them blink nervously.

They tentatively made their way over to her and sat down across from her. "Hi." Penguin said awkwardly. "Hi." She mumbled back. The silence went on before Foalan spoke up again. "Sorry for trying to kill you." She said awkwardly. "It's ok" they said. More silence. Then they looked at the doorway to see Bryan walk in with a scowl and mumbling darkly under his breath. "What's with him, he isn't that nice." Foalan said. "Oh Bryan, he's ok once you get to know him, I just don't think he trusts you right now." Sachi said. "Yeah, maybe when you acknowledge yourself as a true crew member he'll be nicer." Penguin added. Foalan just nodded and got up to put her bowl in the sink.

Foalan was on deck, staring out at the vast ocean. She couldn't help but sigh. She knew she still had about 1 ½ weeks left until they reached land. '_What am I gonna do for that long on a yellow god damn submarine!' _Foalan thought with a scowl. "I wish I could fly, but no I had to go and get myself shot." Foalan mumbled darkly under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5 That Infuriating Man

Until the crew gets to the island, the story most likely won't seem that… planned. I don't want to rush the romance. So, let's hope it goes ok, sound cool bros? Anyway, I don't own One Piece! Or Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap (last chapter)

If you have any questions or comments PM me or review. Your choice

Reviews

10th Squad 3rd Seat: I'm guessing you're referring to Sachi and Penguin? If so then yeah I try to have some comedy in there but I don't know if I do all that well on that subject.

AcelsTheOnly: Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and now, chapter 5.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yes. I want her to have a job and not lounge around like a lazy ass so I decided to make her a seamstress.

Portgas D. Paula: Thanks I will make sure to update as much as possible.

Fangirl-4-evEr-xx- Here it is, sorry it took a little longer than usual.

Foalan sat in the galley with the other crew members, she had been on the sub for a week and was starting to get used to the crews schedule and somewhat childish antics. A ghost of a smile was on her face as she watched Bryan blister the same shade of red as her eyes when Penguin and Sachi started to tease him about something she didn't know. She glanced over at Law to see a lazy smirk on his face; she was surprised he wasn't annoyed with their antics. He was a feared pirate captain and yet he seemed fine with the crew acting like a bunch of kids. But, then again she couldn't understand Law at all. He was rude, sarcastic, and a total jackass, but he cared for his crew and was strong when it came to pretty much anything. '_I have now succeeded in giving myself a headache.'_ Foalan thought. She sighed and went to go put her bowl in the sink and start the dishes. Joe allowed her in the kitchen to help out when she had nothing else to do. "Why is it Foalan is allowed in the kitchen and we aren't?" Sachi asked, pouting slightly. "Because she don't try to steal food and make a mess in me kitchen!" Joe explained with a huff.

"Better than here doing nothing on my sub." Law stated bluntly. Foalan rolled her eyes. She washed her dish than left the room; no point in giving him the satisfaction of her being a 'member' of his crew. "What a bastard…" Foalan mumbled. She walked into her little room and lounged around for a while. '_Ugh I can't do this!'_ Foalan thought boredly. She got up and made her way to the deck. As usual it was deserted; everyone was too busy in the many machine rooms. Foalan yawned; she felt like singing but didn't want to get caught by Law again. "What a block in the road of my creativity…" Foalan said to no one in particular… well no one really. "What was that Miss Tonks?"

'_Fuck my life'_ Foalan thought with a scowl set firmly on her face. "It was nothing, I was just talking to myself." She said in a mockingly sweet voice. Law just stood there smirking. "So how is your wing?" he asked. "Its fine" she responded. '_If by its fine you mean it's barely healing at all…'_ Foalan thought. She didn't know why but, her wing wasn't healing as fast as it usually does.

"Miss Tonks, when we land at the island, I want you to always be on the ship or in someone's sight if you want to leave." Law ordered. "Why is that?" she asked sarcasm lacing her voice. "You know why Miss Tonks" he responded coolly, but he shot her a glare that told her not to back talk. '_All the more reason to.'_ Foalan couldn't help but let a small smirk show on her features. Law eyed her before letting it go as nothing. "Mr. Law, why am I on your ship?" Foalan asked, he didn't like it when she asked too many questions, but this one kept on bugging her. "We need a seamstress and you seem like a good fighter." He responded a light note of annoyance in his voice. "Now why don't you go help Joe in the kitchen." It sounded like a statement but Foalan could tell it was an order. "No, I don't really feel like it right now." Foalan said with a smirk, the defiant tone in her voice evident. "Law frowned and shot the black haired woman in front of him a glare, which she ignored.

Foalan turned and walked away from Law, she had already grown bored of talking to him. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a light blue dome cover her and Law. '_Shit.'_ Was her only thought before she turned to see Law only an inch or so away from her. He grabbed her by her arms and rammed her into a wall. She let out a hiss of pain and opened her red eyes to see dark, angry, storm grey ones. "Miss Tonks, do not ever turn your back on me or disrespect me." His voice was low and dark, Foalan winced as his hands gripped onto her arms even more. "Y-yes captain" she ground out. Law let her go, shot her one more glare, then turned and went back into the sub. "Asshole" she muttered glaring at the already forming bruises on her arms.

"Hey Foalan!" a voice interrupted her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Aaron. "Hey" she said back. "What are you doing up here all alone?" Aaron asked. "Trying to put a curse on the captain of this damn sub." Foalan responded. "Oh… wanna come help me in the infirmary?" he asked. Foalan thought about it for a minute. She had to suppress a memory of her father but bits and pieces slipped into her mind. "Foalan, your powers can allow you to do anything, just make sure you know about your powers… background." Her father's voice rang through her head. '_To bad I have no control at all and I was the weakest out of all my sisters… even Suki could beat me and she was four years younger…'_ "Sure" Foalan said. She might as well; she had nothing else to do.

Foalan walked to the infirmary with Aaron, unlike other men on the ship, Aaron was one of the few who weren't total perverts to her. When they got to the infirmary Aaron told her about some of the medicines and where to get them and what they did. He told her about how to make splints, clean wounds, and other things. Foalan listened intently; she had a habit of picking up on conversations about how to do things, where to get things, and any other conversation that might one day help her survive.

Foalan was helping Aaron organize some files and clean some equipment in a comfortable silence when Aaron's voice broke it. "Foalan, you remind me a lot of Captain." "What!" "How?!" Foalan exclaimed. "Well, you seem to hate taking orders, your sarcastic, and you have a habit of flicking off the crew members when they flirt with you." He stated calmly. Foalan just blinked. "How am I anything like that asshole?!" Just because I flick off people and I hate taking orders doesn't make me like him!" Foalan yelled. "Yeah, you're kinda right; Captain doesn't yell and freak out." Aaron stated. Foalan took deep calming breaths, "You kinda remind me of Law too, you're really calm." Foalan responded after thinking about it. "Really?" Aaron asked "Yeah" was all she said.

After dinner, Foalan went out to stretch and exercise her wings. She was hovering about a foot off the ground when she looked up and saw a speck in the sky. "Now what is that?" she asked herself, her eyes focusing in on it. "W-WhiteFang?!" she yelled out. How had he found her? Was he ok? What if the crew saw him? As all these thoughts sped through her head WhiteFang landed gracefully onto the deck. "_Foalan, are you ok?"_ WhiteFang asked. "I'm fine, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I've come to rescue you." He stated bluntly. "_I am your guardian after all."_ Foalan tensed slightly, for some reason, she didn't want to leave… "I can't leave WhiteFang." She told her familiar. "_Why?"_ "I don't know… I just can't ok?" "Alright, but I'm staying with you." He responded. With that said she watched WhiteFang shrink and fly over to her shoulder and sat down. "I hope Law doesn't see us." Foalan said, "I don't think he would like a size changing wolf in his sub…"

But of course Lady Luck wasn't with Foalan that day and when she opened the door to go below deck she ran right into Law himself and plopped rather ungracefully onto the ground. "Miss Tonks, what is that on your shoulder?" was the first thing out of Law's mouth. "O-oh… this is my familiar WhiteFang." She replied in a slightly nervous voice. "A familiar?" "He's kind of like my guardian." Was her explanation. "I see." Was all he said, "Make sure he doesn't get in the way." And with that said he walked past her and out of sight. "_He doesn't seem very… easy to get along with." _WhiteFang said. "He isn't." Foalan responded.


	6. Chapter 6 The First Island

Chapter 6- The First Island

Sorry I haven't updated faster than I usually do. By the way duckies, the 20th review person (love my grammar skills?) gets a request of their choice! Yay~? I hope this chapter will be better than the others were.

Reviews

10th Squad 3rd Seat- I don't know if you were talking about Law's… posterior or something else? (Sorry I have many blond moments)

TheHeart'sCompass- I'm really glad you love the story I hope the plot turns out as well as I hope, but I guess we'll see.

Girl-luvs-manga- Thank you, I try to use POV's to make it less confusing for everyone.

Foalan watched seagulls fly around in the clear blue sky; they would be at the island soon. Foalan knew she wouldn't be able to escape with her STILL damaged wing. "I guess this means you want me to stay with pirates then…?" Foalan mumbled under her breath. She felt a strong gust of wind blow her hair back and he hand instinctively covered her right eye. The wind died down and Foalan thought it was best to go back into the sub. She walked down to her room and sat on her bed with a sigh.

'_What am I gonna do?'_ Foalan thought gloomily. '_I have almost no chance to escape and I've been found…'_ Foalan banged her head against the wall in frustration. This was so stupid. She knew, unlike most people in the world, what her destiny was. "This is ridiculous and impossible, what's the point?" Foalan said to her empty room. "Why did it have to be me instead of my sisters?" "They can do everything better than me, even Nikki and Suki…" Foalan ranted sadly. "Who?" a voice called from behind her. Foalan gasped and whirled around, "Knock much?" she asked the only man who succeeded in pissing her off. "My sub, why should I?" it was made like a question, but it seemed like more of a statement. Foalan just scowled at her 'Captain' and plopped on the bed, in hopes of him going away. He didn't. "We'll be at the island in less than an hour, I want you to come with Sachi, Penguin, Bepo, and I to the inn to get rooms for the crew." Law told her. "Then?" she questioned, "Then, you stay at the inn and do as you please." Law responded. "What?!" "I can't even leave the inn?!" she yelled. "No." was all Law said, and then he turned a left the room. "I wish I knew a curse to use on him…" Foalan mumbled darkly.

When they finally reached the island, Foalan wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. Not only did she have to travel with Law's group and stay at the inn, but this was a forested island. It reminded her of her home before she became an… orphan. Foalan sighed and just stared at the back of Sachi's hat.

When they made it to town, they found an inn that could hold the entire crew; they even had room for Jean Bart. Foalan looked around the place she would be stuck in for the next week. '_I went from a lone assassin to a hostage seamstress; this is just fan-fucking-tastic!'_ Foalan thought with a dark scowl on her face and a cold aura radiating off of her in waves. The group, besides Law, inched away from the deadly aura Foalan emanated.

Even though she was stuck at the inn, Aaron was nice enough to give her a black hoodie to cover her ears. When the crew got to the inn Law announced, much to the crew's distaste that they had to share rooms. Soon all the crew members were checking out their temporary rooms and Law, Penguin, Sachi, Bepo, and Foalan were the only ones left. "Penguin, Sachi, and Bepo, you three will room together." Law told them. "And where will I be staying?" Foalan asked warily. "With me." Law responded. "Hell no!" Foalan hissed venomously while Penguin and Sachi grew red from getting the wrong idea. "Pervs…" Foalan hissed. "I need to keep an eye on you." Law explained. "Whatever" Foalan mumbled trudging up the stairs to the room she would be staying in.

Foalan had been lying in the plush bed, staring at the ceiling for about half an hour now. '_So bored…' _Foalan thought glumly. If she was going to do this for a week, she would die. '_I can't even fly… why isn't this damn wing healing?!' _Foalan had been thinking about this since she got taken hostage by the Heart Pirates. Foalan couldn't stand it anymore, standing up she decided that she should go onto the roof; it was still part of the inn, so she wouldn't get into trouble. As soon as she walked into the hall she could hear the crew laughing and singing in a drunken manner. Sighing Foalan looked for the entrance to the attic, every inn had one. Finally she found it and began her climb to the roof. Foalan let out a happy sigh as soon as the evening breeze hit her skin. She loved autumn islands.

Law's POV

The scowl on Law's face went unnoticed by the drunken crew; it wasn't the fact that they were drunk that pissed him off. It was the stupid whores that wouldn't leave him alone. A busty blonde sat on his lap and began tugging at his sweatshirt. Resisting the urge to dissect this annoying woman, Law got up and walked up the stairs, telling Bart to make sure the crew didn't do anything stupid.

Law walked into the room he was sharing with the newest crew member, only to find that the room was empty. Law felt his eye twitch; he was watching the door the whole time so he was pretty sure she didn't escape. '_Where could she have gone?'_ Law thought, his smirk returning. He walked around the inn, his lazy smirk growing when he saw the attic stairs were down. When he got to the roof he knew Foalan was there, she was singing.

"_She lives in a fairy tale."_

"_Somewhere too far for us to find."_

"_Forgotten the taste and smell."_

"_Of a world that she's."_

"_Left behind."_

"_It's all about the exposure,_

_The lens, I told her."_

"_The angles were all wrong,_

_Now she's ripping wings off of butterflies."_

"_Keep your feet on the ground,_

…

_When your heads in the clouds."_

"_Well go get your shovel,_

_And we'll dig a deep hole!"_

"_To bury the castle,_

_Bury the castle!"_

"_Go get your shovel,_

_And we'll dig a deep hole!"_

"_To bury the castle,_

_Bury the castle!"_

Foalan stopped singing when she felt her muscles tense and shoulders involuntarily roll back. Someone was watching her. She slowly turned, her hand sliding to the knife strapped to her belt. It was Law. "What?" she asked, face flaring a light red in embarrassment; he always snuck up on her when she was singing. "Why aren't you in your room?" he questioned with a lazy smirk. '_He isn't angry at least."_ Foalan thought. "You told me I had to stay in the inn and the roof is part of the inn so I wanted to escape the noise." She explained. '_I have never been this open with anyone before, not since my childhood…'_ this thought worried Foalan, why was she so open and submissive to this man? '_Great, now I have a headache…'_ Foalan scowled lightly. "I'm going to bed." Foalan said, Law just nodded and headed back to the bar. Foalan shuffled into the room and looked at the king bed, the only bed in the room.

Scowling, Foalan changed and got into the bed. She needed at least one good night of sleep. But, of course she couldn't sleep. '_Damn insomnia…'_ Foalan thought unhappily. She refused to take pills and she promised herself not to tell Law or anyone else about her disorder(s) or anything else about her. Finally, she was able to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Law's POV

Law walked into the room, he was tired and needed to sleep. The crew had all finally either passed out at the bar or gone to bed. So Law was able to go to bed. He walked into the room and looked around. He chuckled quietly when he saw Foalan curled up into a ball under the covers. He found it amusing to see this fiery woman curled up into a ball looking so… innocent. Law shook off the strange thought and went to go take a shower. After he was clean and dressed, he went over to the bed. A light frown crossed his features when he thought about Foalan waking up in a bed with a man. Then he chuckled, again, he found it funny. He tossed that thought into the back of his head and got into the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about what had to be done before they left the island. The bed shaking snapped him out of his thoughts, looking over he saw Foalan curled into a tight ball, shaking uncontrollably. His eyes widened when he saw ICE on the windows and the room's temperature drop. This was a fall island, why was there ice on the window?

He realized that Foalan was causing the ice to form. She kept shivering, so he decided there was only one thing to do, he just hoped Foalan wouldn't freak out. He gently (which was kinda weird for him) brought Foalan closer to him, her back against his chest and draped his arm over her waist. Soon she stopped shivering and snuggled up to him to stay warm. Law felt his eyes grow heavy; he didn't think he was this tired. Soon he was in a dreamless sleep, just as Foalan was, his arm still around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7 Questions and Shopping

Chapter 7- Questions and Shopping?

I have some parts of my story planned out, but I still have gaps. Just a heads up for the future. I've been giving bits and pieces of Foalan's past and I think it's coming along pretty well.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own One Piece or any songs in this story that I forgot to disclaim!

Reviews

TheHeart'sCompass- Why yes he is gonna get his ass kicked. I'm glad to hear it was cute; I tried to make Law feel all awkward about it to make him less OOC. I hope it worked.

10th Squad 3rd Seat- The ice will be explained in this chapter and later on in the story. Also, yes the song was by Paramore.

Portgas D. Paula- Yes, she can make ice and I'm glad you like my story.

Now on with the story~

Foalan's eyes fluttered open to stare at an unfamiliar wall; she tensed before realizing it was just the hotel wall. She relaxed again; this was the best sleep she had had for a long time. Her relaxation didn't last long when she felt warm breath on the back of her neck and an arm slung loosely around her waist. Foalan's eye's widened and her body went rigid. She looked up to see icicles forming on the roof. '_Damn it.' _She thought, a snarl working its way up her throat, not only was there someone's chest against her back, but she also had to get the icicles to melt before the person woke up. Foalan closed her eyes and willed herself to relax, it took about ten minutes but, she finally got the icicles to melt. '_That took forever but, at least they didn't explode.'_ She thought scowling at the memory.

Now it was time to see how her partner was. She turned her head and stared at the relax face of Law, sound asleep. '_That asshole even smirks in his god damn sleep…'_ she thought. Once this thought was out of her head, she realized just how close their faces were, oh and the fact that he had woken up and was flashing her a teasing smirk. Before the smart remark even left his mouth Foalan had shot up and kicked him in the gut. "_Asshole!"_ she hissed at him with death coming off of her in waves. Law hit the wall closest to the bed and slid down, he got up quickly enough with only a slight grimace. Foalan just growled and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Law's POV

Law scowled at the door, just because she didn't except him as her captain, she still didn't have the right to send him into a wall. Then he thought about how she must have felt to wake up with someone who not only kidnapped you, but also had their arm around you. He frowned, then shrugged it off; he had more important things to worry about, like the ice on the window and ceiling that he saw last night. The sound of the shower snapped him out of his thoughts; he supposed the questions he wanted to ask could wait.

Foalan's POV

Foalan stayed in the shower for an hour, she was so pissed and really didn't want to see Law. So she escaped using the shower. When Foalan stepped out of the shower and got dressed into a tank top and jeans, she sat on the bed to pull on her boots, her mind wandered to last night. She was asleep and felt cold, then suddenly the coldness slipped away and she felt warmth spread throughout her body. '_Maybe I was shivering…'_ Foalan thought, when she usually got cold WhiteFang would come up to her and keep her warm. '_I guess he had a reason for it.'_ Foalan thought with a frown, now there was no reason to be angry with him. She sighed, ever since she was taken aboard the sub she started to overthink things and give herself headaches. She never knew it was possible to get a headache almost every day… Foalan shook her head and went downstairs to get some coffee and food.

After breakfast, Foalan's temper was much better and her headache was down to a dull pang. She couldn't leave the inn so she decided to pickpocket anyone who came in, it was a skill she picked up in her young teen years. But, her 'Captain' had another idea.

"Miss Tonks." His voice rang through the tavern into her furry ears, her head started to pound. "What?" she growled at him, massaging her temples. "I saw ice last night before I went to sleep, and I realized you were the cause of it, how is it you can do that?" he asked casually. '_Shit shit shit'_ she chanted in her head, '_He saw it?' 'I can't answer his question… damn it what do I do?'_ she thought desperately. "I- I- I don't know…?" she replied nervously, this was true, sort of. She knew about this power of hers, but she had NO control over it. "I do believe you're lying Miss Tonks, I don't appreciate it." Law glared at her, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes. Foalan resisted the urge to shudder and looked into his stormy eyes. "I don't have to tell you anything, Mr. Trafalgar." She stated a hard edge in her voice.

In the end, the second day on the autumn island didn't go to well. Law decided that Foalan needed to be taught a lesson, so he locked her in the room they were staying in until dinner. Foalan retaliated with sarcastic remarks or the cold shoulder. By the time they went to bed, Foalan decided to sleep on the roof. '_I like sleeping under the stars, it's so peaceful…'_ Foalan thought with a relaxed smile. They still had five more days on the island and she wondered if they would be as bad as today. She stared at the stars thinking of what she had to do and how she could escape. She was an assassin, they were loners, and never grew attached to anyone. She knew she had to make sure she didn't get attached to anyone but, she couldn't help but smile whenever she saw Penguin, Sachi, and Bryan argue, or Joe threaten the trio to stay out of his kitchen and wave his serving spoon around, and then she loved being around Bepo and Aaron. Then there was Law. He pissed her off like no one else ever could; he was rude, sarcastic, cold, commanding, annoying, calm, and cute. '_Wait WHAT?'_ Foalan's eyes widened, she did NOT just think that… "Kill me now!" she mumbled hitting her head on the roof.

Law's POV

Law was lying in bed, being an insomniac. His thoughts drifting to Foalan and questions ringing in his head. How to make her stay, what about the ice? The vines? The ears? The wings? The bullet inn her shoulder? Why wouldn't she answer him? How to get her to listen to him. His brows furrowed in thought, then he decided to take her out of the inn tomorrow and get her supplies for her new job as their seamstress.

Foalan yawned and stretched as the sun appeared over the horizon. She went down into the room Law was in and slipped into the bathroom for a shower. When she was done she dressed in a simple caribbean green tank top and shorts that went a little below the knee. Then she slipped on her boots and snuck back out of the room, leaving Law snoring quietly. When she went downstairs, she saw it was only the inn keeper and her that were awake. She got some coffee and toast then returned to the roof. "WhiteFang, I need you to go back to the last island to get my backpack." She told her guardian. "Ok, it should only take me a week, I'll be back soon." He responded, growing in size and flying off.

When he was out of sight Foalan went back downstairs, she didn't feel like staying up there the whole day and she found some good books in the attic yesterday. But, Law decided otherwise. "Miss Tonks, please come with me" he ordered her. Foalan jumped in surprise, she didn't know he was awake. "What is it?" she asked, deciding it best to see what he wanted. "We are going to get your supplies." He told the red eyed woman in front of him. "Supplies…?" she mumbled, just loud enough for Law to hear. "Yes, supplies, for your job as the ships seamstress." he explained. "Oh…" was all she said.

'_What is it with him and smirking…?' _Foalan wondered as they wandered down the street. They had bought everything she would need and had it delivered to the sub. So, now they were headed back to the inn and Foalan's boredom. She noticed that throughout the entire time they were out in town he never stopped smirking and she wondered just how someone could smirk for no reason. The next thing she noticed were people staring at the man beside her in fear. When they stared at him, they saw her and they would mumble to one another. Foalan's hearing was better than a normal person; after all, that's what happens when you have wolf ears. She could pick up pieces of peoples conversations and she didn't like what she heard.

"_It's Trafalgar Law"_

"_Who's that woman next to him?"_

"_Did he get a girlfriend?"_

"_No, he's most likely using her."_

"_Is she a slave?"_

"_Why are they here?"_

Foalan's eye twitched in annoyance. There were a few things in this world that Foalan hated, following orders, being marked as someone's property, love, and this town. '_I'm going to make sure I have some fun on this island before I leave.'_ She thought sadistically.

For the rest of the week Foalan sat around the inn, bored as hell and pissed off at the world. The only reason she was still sane and not killing everyone she saw was because of the books she found in the old inn's attic, and she practiced her accuracy with her knives. '_I can't wait for WhiteFang to get back'_ was the only thing Foalan could think for the entire week. On their last night on the island the crew decided to drink themselves stupid. Even Bepo and Law were drinking. Foalan sat in the corner watching the crew flirt with whores (again) and she watched Law get harassed by said whores. She snickered at the uncomfortable position Law was in as a busty brunette straddled his hips. Law gave her a mild glare as she snickered at him. Foalan watched as he mouthed something and blinked in surprise when she saw a light blue dome engulf the room.

What surprised her even more was when in the blink of an eye she was the one straddling his hips and she turned her head to see the busty brunette glaring at her from her old seat. She stiffened when she felt Law's arms snake around her waist and she heard him chuckle. "Who's laughing now Miss Tonks?" he asked with a teasing smirk. Foalan blushed cherry red from embarrassment. "Let me go bastard…" she mumbled, avoiding his stare. Law just chuckled and tightened his grip around her waist. Foalan blushed even more (If that was even possible) when she heard the crew's cat calls and whistles. '_Bastards'_ she thought. Foalan wiggled in his grip, trying to break free. She was surprised when she felt his grip tighten and hard him whisper in her ear, "Miss Tonks, I think it would be best if you stop that." Foalan froze. She glanced down then resisted the urge to shout out some cruses when she felt a bulge through Law's pants. Law was frowning and his brows were furrowed in concentration.

Foalan was able to jump away from his grip while he was worried about his… issue. "I-I'm going to bed." She mumbled. The crew laughed drunkenly as Foalan dashed up the stairs.

Foalan was laying on the roof hours later. That was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to her… She stared at the starry sky, ignoring the dull roar of the crew's drunken laughter and chatter. 'I can't believe he did that…!' she thought. 'But, it doesn't really matter, I have nowhere else to go and nothing to look forward to, so why not enjoy my life as a pirate?' she questioned this for the rest of the night, even in her sleep.

Law's POV

After Foalan left Law quickly went to the room and took a long hot shower. 'Whatever, it's no big deal.' He thought reassuringly. 'I'm sure every man has that issue if an attractive (even if she's only a little attractive) woman grinds his hips like that.' Law smirked satisfied enough and decided to get some sleep before they left the island.

The next day was busy with everyone moving around and getting ready to set sail everyone was very surprised when Foalan helped out, she was quiet and short tempered since she came on the sub and now she was happily helping everyone. "Miss Tonks, why so helpful?" Law questioned the black haired woman in front of him. "I've decided to join the crew." She replied, "Although that doesn't mean I will always listen." She informed him. "Well, we can work on that." He told her, his signature smirk on his face.

By mid-day they were gone from the island and out on the open sea. Foalan smiled when she walked out on deck and breathed in the salty air. She stretched her wings out and thought about her new life as a pirate, it would be stressful, but worth it. As she thought this she glanced over at her injured wing and what she saw made her eyes widen. She flapped her wings, the wing surging around her as she soared into the sky, her wing last time she checked was still in bad condition and now here she was, flying above the sub with a perfectly healed wing.

How strange…


	8. Chapter 8 To The Sky

Chapter 8- To The Sky

I'm alive~! I'm so so so so so sorry everyone! This virus totally ruined my computer and we finally found someone who could fix it. I seriously have no idea where to go from here. It's been so long that I have no idea what to do, so I'm just gonna make this a filler so everyone knows I'm still going to work on the story when I get the chance. It has been so long; that I hope that my writing has improved due to the fact my teacher makes us write essays every week. We will see. If you guys have any suggestions or advice or just questions and comments please let me know!

Reviews~!

TheHeart'sCompass- Yes, yes it is. But I simply had to do it~!

Girl-luvs-manga- I honestly didn't really mean to have foreshadowing it kind of just happened, but thank you!

10th Squad 3rd Seat- Thank goodness! I really try not to make him OOC and it's a little difficult sometimes. Thank you so much for all the reviews by the way.

Portgas D. Paula- I can't spoil the wing incident I will explain it later in the story though. I'm really glad you like the story it took a lot of courage for me to post the 1st chapter. I try to develop Foalan as best I can but I'm not very experienced in developing my characters

PrussianPancakes- I will try, I'm sure I'll mention you but that will be much later in the story.

Foalan's POV

Foalan smiled a true smile for the first time in weeks. It felt so good to finally be back in the sky. She sighed contentedly as the sky enveloped her and the clouds called to her, telling her to fly higher and reach out to scoop them up into her hands. She let out a laugh as she pivoted and dived, twirling in the air with grace and ease. The wind felt amazing on her face as she stared at the yellow sub below. '_I could leave…'_ she thought to herself. _'But…'_ Foalan frowned, she was growing attached to the Heart Pirates and that might not be good. She had some very powerful enemies, even if they didn't know where she was.

She sighed and shook her head a little. The sky was no place to be acting all gloomy and worried. With that thought in her head she dived down near the sub and swooped by Penguin surprising him and making him let out a yelp. She turned around and waved at him with a grin on her face as she hovered a few feet above him.

Penguin's POV

Penguin gaped as he stared at Foalan who was about five feet above his head. "Y-you can actually fly?!" he yelped still gaping slightly. "Well yeah, these beauties aren't just for decoration you know!" she let out with a laugh. "A-and your laughing!?" he stuttered out surprised that this foul-mouthed, cold girl was capable of actually being happy. Penguin jumped slightly when he heard her laughter, clear and pure as silver bells. '_She has such a nice laugh! It would be nice if she was happy more…'_ Penguin thought idly.

Foalan's POV

Foalan couldn't help but laugh when she saw Penguin's look of surprise at her smiling. She almost forgot how to laugh; it had been years since her laughter had escaped her lips. An echoing bark snapped Foalan out of her thoughts as she turned to see WhiteFang flying towards her in the distance with his brother following close behind. "Kaoru!" "WhiteFang!" she called out meeting them halfway. WhiteFang handed over Foalan's satchel with all of her belongings and gestured to Kaoru before informing her that he had to leave and lead his pack so Kaoru would be her Guardian for a while.

Foalan smiled and turned to the pure white wolf beside her, Kaoru stared back at her with intelligent purple eyes. '_He never was much of a talker.'_ Foalan thought as she waved goodbye to WhiteFang and leading Kaoru to the sub. '_Oh-no…'_ she thought with a light scowl sweeping across her features when she saw Law staring at her with a stern gaze and she swore she saw a ghost of a smirk on his lips. "Kaoru, that man with the fuzzy hat down there is extremely annoying, but he's the captain of the ship so don't be to disrespectful" she ordered the quiet wolf before landing silently on the deck and folding her wings.

Law's POV

Law sighed and stared at the door to his office; he was very busy and had told the crew not to bother him unless it was very important. "Come in" he called out, his voice echoing off the walls of the room. He raised an eyebrow as Penguin walked in and began stuttering about something. "L-law, you have to come see this!" Penguin finally ground out. Usually Law would reprimand one of the crew members when they didn't address him as Captain, but Penguin, Sachi, and Bepo had been with him since his childhood back in the North Blue. They only used his names when something big was going on. Law just nodded and stood up to follow Penguin. He blinked when the sunlight hit his eyes and used a hand to block it out while turning to Penguin to see him pointing to the sky. Law turned again and lowered his hand while he stared at his newest crew member hovering above him talking with two… winged wolves? And… was she smiling…? Law blinked and held back the shocked expression that wanted to break through his blank mask. Law continued to stare at the girl above him until the larger of the two wolves turned and began flying off while Foalan waved. He then glanced at the black satchel at her side as she turned towards the ship to fly back. He resisted the urge to smirk widely at the Foalan as she noticed him and scowled. Although he was pretty sure she could tell he was smirking because her scowl deepened.

Foalan's POV

'_What now…?!'_ Foalan thought sullenly as Law waved her over with a finger. She sighed and trudged over to the infuriating man, preparing herself for his questions. " , I see your wing is doing better." Law commented casually with a lazy smirk on his tanned face. "Mr. Trafalgar, I see you like to state the obvious." Foalan shot back mimicking his lazy demeanor. "I would be careful about what I say if I were you Miss. Tonks." Law responded with a hard edge in his voice. Foalan resisted the urge to turn and fade into the shadows to escape the sadistic captain's glare. "Well, you're not but thanks for the advice anyway." She replied, satisfied with the confidence in her voice.

Time Skip~

Foalan let out a growl as she scrubbed the dishes that Joe handed to her. "So what are'ya in fer lass?" Joe asked, raising a curious eyebrow. "Opening my big mouth…" Foalan mumbled back scrubbing another dish and shooting a glare over her shoulder at the wolf behind her as he stared at her with mocking eyes. Kaoru was always stern with her when she was younger… Foalan snapped out of her thoughts of her childhood when Joe said she was done. She sighed happily and went for an evening flight in the warm ocean air before returning to her room for the night.


	9. Chapter 9 The 2nd Island

Chapter 9- The 2nd Island

Hey guys~! I'm still trying to deal with the writer's block so this is gonna be a little forced until I can get the story flowing again. Also the chapters might be a little short for a while.

Reviews!

10th Squad 3rd Seat- Yes there are indeed more winged wolves. I'll explain them more later on in the story.

Thanks for the Welcome Back guys.

Foalan stared at the horizon, waiting for the sun break through the surface of the water and wash everything in its bright, golden, light. She hadn't slept in almost two days and it had been a week since they had left the autumn island. Foalan cracked her back then headed towards the back of the sub to practice her swordplay. She practiced until the sun was above the ocean and guessed the time was around maybe seven or so as she headed towards the kitchen. "Hi Joe." She greeted the old cook with a yawn. Joe just grunted and handed her a bowl of what she thought was Oatmeal… maybe. By the time she was finished the crew was trudging through the door for their meals. She chuckled quietly before slipping out and heading towards her room, which was where she worked on sewing up the crew's extra suits. It was boring having to sew plain white suits all day. The only good part was testing the completed suits resistance to fire and how well it could retain body heat in low temperature situations. She had been secretly working on using her 'abilities' while she flew around at night or early in the morning.

Long story short Foalan sewed suits all day while she hummed to herself. Stretching she yawned and walked out of her room towards the galley. She was a little less stressed now that she knew all of the crew member's habits and daily routine, including the captain of his yellow sub. She avoided Law as much as possible, which helped her with her headaches. Once she had finished eating and helped Joe wash the dishes she went out on her usual evening flight, unaware of the stormy grey eyes that watched her from the shadows.

Law's POV

Law knew Foalan had been avoiding him as much as possible and had even discovered his and the rest of the crew's routine. _'She must really hate people…'_ he thought with a smirk on his face. He cracked his neck before walking inside to get more work done and track the subs progress.

Foalan's POV

Foalan smiled as she landed gracefully. She had heard the crew gossiping about the island they would be arriving at some time tomorrow. It was called Dead Violet Island. She wondered what kind of island it would be. She went to her room and decided to work on her own clothes, after all, she refused to wear those suits, and she would stick out like a sore thumb in public. That isn't what assassins do. Foalan was working on a long sleeved shirt that had black and red stripes. She sang while she worked;

"_Hurtful words"_

"_From my enemies of last five years."_

"_What's it like, to die alone~?"_

"_How does it feel when your tears freeze?"_

"_When you're crying."_

_The blood in your veins is twenty below~!"_

"_Sitting in this room playing Russian Roulette!"_

"_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet!"_

"_Out from the window, see you're back drop silhouette~"_

"_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget~!"_

Foalan sighed as she finished up the shirt. She held it in front of her and admired her work. '_Looks good' _she thought with a satisfied nod. She stood up and headed back onto the sub's deck to stare at the stars and maybe fly around under the moon. Kaoru followed her outside and lifted off as soon as he got out of the door. '_I almost forgot that Kaoru hates small spaces too'_ she thought as she watched his form streak across the night sky like a shooting star. Foalan sighed contentedly; she hadn't been this relaxed in years. She wondered what would happen when the marine's found out who she was with. She shrugged and leaned against the railing looking out over the dark ocean reflecting the moon's light.

"_Look~ around,"_

"_There's no one but you and me."_

"_Right here and now,"_

"_The way it was meant to be."_

"_There's a smile on my face,"_

"_Knowing that together,"_

"_Everything that's in our way,"_

"_We're better than alright~."_

"_Walking between the raindrops!"_

"_Riding the aftershock beside you."_

"_Off into the sunset,"_

"_Living like there's nothing left to lose~!"_

"_Chasing after goldmines!"_

"_Crossing the fine lines we knew."_

"_Hold on and take a breath!"_

"_I'll be here every step,"_

"_Walking,"_

"_Between the raindrops with you~"_

Law's POV

Law stood, once again, in the shadows. He listened to Foalan sing as she stared out over the horizon. This girl was so strange and he had so many questions that needed answers. He had noticed her stare off into space during random moments of the day and he tried to pick up on what she was mumbling about, but that just caused more questions to form. His only discovery about her random space outs was that she was thinking about her past. He continued to watch her as she gazed at the stars above them. He wondered why she hadn't noticed him yet, she was always good about noticing people who snuck up behind her or watched her. He smirked and strode silently over to her. She could piss him off sometimes, but it was just so amusing to get her flustered. "You're out late tonight , and singing again I assume?" his smirk widened when he saw her jump slightly when he spoke. "So?" she shot back with a mild glare. Law chuckled and shrugged, enjoying her embarrassed expression. "Sadist…" she mumbled, knowing he would hear. Law let out another chuckle, but this one put Foalan on edge, it sounded… darker. She backed away a step or two as she strode closer to her with a dark look on this face, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

Foalan's POV

"W-what are you doing?" she questioned, her voice faltering. '_Why am I so flustered?'_ she questioned herself as Law continued to stride over to her. " , why so nervous?" he questioned with a slightly mocking tone. "You look like a psychotic murderer, who wouldn't freak out?!" she hissed backing up another step. Law let out another dark chuckle. '_Does he have split personalities or something?!'_ she wondered as she continued to back up. Foalan froze when her back hit the metal wall of the sub, shivering at the cold seeping through her shirt. "Shit…" she mumbled as Law slammed his arms beside her head, keeping her from moving.

Law's POV

Law was enjoying the flash of emotions flickering across Foalan's face as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him. He slammed his arms against the wall of his sub near her head and hid his surprise when her face turned red. He chuckled as she let out a mumbled "Shit" when she realized he had caught her. "Scared, ?" he questioned darkly as she glanced around for any signs of escape. She didn't say anything but, she pressed herself further into the wall. Law couldn't help but chuckle again, his smirk widening when Foalan sent him a weak glare. "G-get off you bastard" she stuttered out, her glare strengthening as she looked straight into his eyes. Dark storm grey met fiery crimson and in that moment Law felt frozen. Foalan noticed him tense up and used that as her one chance to tackle him by boosting off the wall. It wasn't a particularly strong attack, but with Law not paying attention it was enough to make him stumble back and fall… with Foalan coming down with him.

Foalan's POV

Foalan watched as Law's body went ridged when their eyes met. She didn't question it and suppressed the chill that passed through her body when her glare met his stare. '_This is probably my only chance out of this… situation.' _Foalan let this thought sink in for only a second before she pushed herself off the wall and tackled the 'Dark Doctor.'Foalan felt her eyes widen when she felt Law stumble back and begin to fall. She let out another mumbled 'shit' when she felt herself begin to fall with him. Foalan landed with a small thud onto Law's chest, her face buried into it. The sound of Law's heart rang in her ears. She lifted her head and once again was met with stormy grey eyes, normal, non-dark, and non-satanic grey eyes. Her face heated up slightly when she realized their noses were only a few inches apart. She felt Law's chest rumble as a chuckle slipped past his lips.

Law's POV

Law felt himself snap out of a sort of trance when his back hit the cold metal of his sub deck and Foalan land on his chest. Looking at her he noticed her study his eyes before her face heated up from the close proximity of their faces. He suddenly saw Foalan's head whip in the direction of the door that led into the sub. Looking over he saw Penguin and Sachi standing there in complete shock at the sight of their captain on the floor with their new seamstress on top of him. "Uhh… we can just leave… Penguin mumbled embarrassment evident in his voice. Law was surprised at how fast Foalan shot up. "N-no, you weren't interrupting a-a-anything" she stuttered out.

Foalan's POV

Foalan felt stupid as she stuttered in front of the two head mechanics her face still as red as a tomato. "N-no, you weren't interrupting a-a-anything" '_Besides a possible rape…'_ she thought. She could tell they didn't believe her and sent them a weak glare as she began to regain her confidence. "Nothing." "Happened." Foalan's voice got darker and her glare increased before she turned ran toward the railing and jumped over the side of the sub and out of sight. Penguin and Sachi began to freak out before they realized she was fine. They watched as she shot up and soared into the air. They looked back at Law who had sat up and was looking bored. They turned their sights to Foalan who was busy scolding a winged wolf they had never seen before. "Kaoru!" "Why didn't you help me?!" Foalan was furious and couldn't understand why he hadn't helped her. "_You seemed fine to me… after all, you do have feelings for that man."_ Kaoru stated with a blank look. Foalan felt her jaw drop, "No way in hell." She growled at the wolf darkly. "_Sure."_ Kaoru just flew down to the deck and walked into the sub. Foalan decided to wait until everyone was gone before she came down, it didn't take long and as soon as Law left she decided it was fine to go down, even if Sachi and Penguin were still there. "Hey Foalan, I didn't know you had a thing for the captain!" Sachi teased as soon as Foalan's feet hit the deck. "Shut it ginger!" she growled storming passed the two smirking men. "What a day…" Foalan mumbled as she flopped onto her bed. '_I don't think I'll ever get used to this place… I was never good with people and… feelings' _Foalan winced slightly as memories threated to overtake her. "Just breathe" she coached quietly. "I just need to get some sleep…" Foalan mumbled shifting under the covers and shutting her eyes.

The Next Day

Foalan yawned as she shuffled into the mess hall, her boots made soft thuds on the metal floor. Her cloak was on but she kept the hood down. She was dressed in simple black skinny jeans and a red T-shirt with Music in flowing black letters. They were supposed to reach the island in an hour or so. Foalan decided to bring her swords and metal studded belt. Her knives were strapped to another belt that ran across the chest, making her look like a gothic soldier with her black hair and red eyes. "Hey Foalan" Aaron greeted as she walked into line to get her food. "Morning…" she mumbled sleepily. "So what are you gonna do when we get to this new island Foalan?" Aaron asked curiously. "I dunno, maybe go shop in some of the witchcraft shops I heard they have…?" "Witchcraft?" Aaron questioned blankly. "Yeah, got nothing better to do." Foalan replied grabbing some coffee and a danish. Foalan walked over to the dark corner table and sat across from Bryan. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you." He mumbled grumpily. "Why?" Foalan questioned, eyeing the pastry suspiciously. "Duh, Joe cooked it…" Foalan just smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to him and knew somewhere deep down he was a good person, somewhere deep deep deep down…

After breakfast Foalan headed up to the deck and looked out over the ocean, she looked up to see swirling angry grey clouds. "Wonderful…" she thought as she pulled her hood up. Foalan smirked as she sensed a presence behind her. '_Not sneaking up on me this time you crazy bastard'_ "Hello Mr. Trafalgar" the smirk could be heard in Foalan's voice as she greeted the captain of the brightly colored sub. "I believe this is the first time you've ever noticed me before I surprised you Miss. Tonks." Law stated. "Hn" was her response as she stared at the outline of the newest island in the distance. She knew Law couldn't see it yet and settled on excusing herself from the area, stating she had to get ready before the island came into sight. '_The less I'm around that bastard the better…' _Foalan thought as she began to organize her bag, she never knew when something good to steal would show up.

Foalan felt dizzy and let out a frustrated sigh before her eyes snapped open, the usual calm red color was replaced by a happy bright purple. "Heehee, I can't wait to go steal some stuff!" Foalan cheered quietly. With that she left her room right as the sub docked at the island. As soon as Foalan walked outside, she was surprised to see that the clouds were gone and the sun was shining with extreme intensity. A small growl bubbled in her throat before it died away as her eyes settled upon Dead Violet Island. Foalan's face paled at the sight of happy townsfolk practically skipping around as they carried out their daily errands. Children sang joyful songs as they skipped about in either light blue or pink clothing. The adults wore yellow and all the buildings gave off a 'happy little town' vibe. A giant bright castle towered over all the small houses and stands. "All this happiness is making me feel sick…" Foalan mumbled a flash of red passed through her eyes before becoming purple again. "Maybe a little bloodshed will turn those smiles around~" she giggled quietly. Before she could jump off the sub a giant wave of dizziness caused her to stagger back and lean against the wall. Foalan closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Finally she opened her eyes to reveal a calm expression with blank red eyes. '_Now is not the time to go under'_ Foalan thought with a frown as she suddenly felt self-conscious at the stares of her crew mates and the townsfolk. She looked down at her black cloak then glanced at the people with their bright clothes. They gave her disapproving looks. Normally this would have bothered her and made her feel awkward. This time was different as Foalan saw flashes of fear pass through some of the richer folk's stares. She smirked, _'I do believe there is more to this island then meets the eye…' _Foalan thought happily as she gazed at the mountains in the distance, smiling at the swirling grey clouds that loomed so close to their peaks.


	10. Chapter 10 What's With This Island?

Chapter 10- What's With This Island?

I am having so much trouble with this story, and with my schedule the way it is I'm not sure if I should continue the story. I'll try and see if I can keep it going.

Reviews are always great~

10th Squad 3rd Seat- Ah luckily for him (and Foalan) no.

Girl-luvs-manga- I'm sure she would disagree… for now.

Kiri Takumi- I'm glad that you like my story, and sorry for the late welcome but: Welcome To Fanfiction.

Miss Doflamingo- I have been waiting to use that line for so long…

Rosevolt- I am trying really hard to not rush the romance and I'm glad that it's going well and thank you.

Foalan's POV

Foalan was still smirking as she headed down to her room inside the sub; she needed to grab some clothes she had made just for an island like this. Sighing she pulled on a simple forest green tank top and black shorts that reached about mid-thigh. She neatly folded and put away her usual attire and took a white jacket with her to cover up her ears. The tail would also be hidden by the jacket that was large on her (for obvious reasons.) Slipping on her backpack she found comfort with the familiar feeling of the backpack between her shoulder blades. As she walked out she examined the port of the strange island; the air was sickly sweet and everything was colorful, including the people. '_So much for checking out those witchcraft shops…' _Foalan thought sweat dropping. The rest of the crew was already settled into a large inn about 10 yards away.

Sighing Foalan glanced up at the only dark thing on the island, a large mountain with swirling grey clouds. Foalan shook her head as a certain pair of silvery grey eyes flashed through her mind. Scowling she walked in the direction of the distant mountain with Kaoru trotting along beside her. Foalan snuck a glance around here and there and saw that the nobles no longer glanced at her with as much worry as when they first saw her. '_Something's not right on this island…'_ she thought as she narrowed her eyes. She decided to keep walking and soon found herself in what she assumed to be the town's center.

Shops and stalls lined the paved cobblestone and people were bustling around happily, they greeted each other and a few brave townsfolk approached her and handed her a bouquet of white and yellow daisies and greeting her warmly. "Welcome to Butterfly Flower Island!" Foalan wanted to gag at the horrid name, "I thought this was Dead Violet Island." She stated although it was obvious she wanted an answer to her unasked question. Most people would have missed it but Foalan saw the nervous and fearful emotions flicker in their eyes. "It used to be, then our wonderful king and queen arrived and overthrew the dark and evil prince of the island and now we all live happily here!" the townsfolk spoke with wide grins. "Uhh that's… great." Foalan smiled weakly before turning and rushing off towards the mountain. '_This island is way creepy…' _Foalan thought as she glanced at the iridescent castle that glowed in the distance to the west.

"Something isn't right about those townsfolk… not to mention the king and queen and those nobles from earlier." Foalan thought aloud as she continued to walk, Kaoru just glanced at her before responding with a simple statement, "_If you get involved I don't think your captain will be too happy." _

Foalan gritted her teeth and held back the growl forming in her throat.

"I don't care what he thinks, for now all I want to do is get to that mountain." Foalan stated with steely determination at the mountain that never really seemed to get any closer.

"_This is quite a large island, why do you want to go to that mountain anyway?"_ Kaoru questioned blankly.

"I dunno I just… wanna go there." Foalan responded with distant red eyes.

They finally made it out of the large town and began there trek through the forest. It was bright and normal at first with chirping birds that remained unseen and sunlight filtering through the green leaves. It was nice and peaceful. Though the further they traveled the less light slipped through the leafy canopy. Soon Foalan realized she could no longer hear any birds. Just a rustle of leaves above her head every so often from a breeze.

"How charming…" Foalan mumbled as the forest around her became even darker. She and Kaoru decided to pause and rest for a while before they continued. Foalan plopped down on a nearby rock and pulled out a small lunch she brought along. She tossed Kaoru some strips of beef and took a bite out of one of her rice cakes.

"_How much longer until your captain notices you're gone?" _Kaoru asked after he finished his food.

"What do you mean?" Foalan asked with a confused glance at the wolf.

"_Well you didn't exactly tell anyone you were leaving…" _Kaoru trailed off.

"Shit… Well no point turning back now and I'm sure SOMEONE saw us" Foalan reasoned with a light shrug.

"_Hn"_

With that in mind Foalan stood and continued walking.

Sorry it's so short but I really wanted to update before I go to Costa Rica. I finally know where to take my story and things are looking up so I shall continue the story *epic hero pose* Yeah. So here you guys go. Please Please Please Please PLEASE review. Hearing your opinions and thoughts really show me you guys like the story!


End file.
